leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.96
* New item: * Season One started. |Related = * Season 1 Release Notes * Season One |Prev = 1.0.0.94(b) |Next = 1.0.0.97 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * PVP.net * Ranked Games: ** 5v5 Premade. ** 5v5 Solo. ** 3v3 Premade. * Ladders. * Draft Mode. * Improved Visual Style for PVP.net and the Community Site. * Story Tab in PVP.net and Issue 1 of the Journal of Justice. * All Random Mode in Practice Games. League of Legends v1.0.0.96 Champions * : Xin Zhao's next 3 standard attacks deal increased damage, with the third attack knocking an opponent into the air. * : Xin Zhao passively increases his attack speed and can activate this ability to further increase attack speed and lower his ability cooldowns with each attack. * : Xin Zhao charges an enemy, dealing damage and slowing it and all other enemies in the area. Audacious Charge increases Xin Zhao's armor temporarily and lowers the cooldowns of all of his abilities. * (Ultimate): Xin Zhao fiercely sweeps his spear around him, dealing damage to nearby enemies based on their current health. * (Innate): Xin Zhao is healed for every 3 attacks that he lands. This amount increases every 2 levels. * will now gain an Essence of Shadow charge on Champion kills and assists in addition to her standard accumulation over time method. * Fixed an issue where Amumu's attack timing was too slow. * Fixed an issue where Alistar's attack timing was too fast. * : ** It will no longer trigger cast effects like . ** It will now fire even if the target is missed. * Cho'Gath can now more easily on any unit, including , , or other very large Cho'Gaths. * Fixed a bug with that would cause the icon cooldown to display improperly. * : ** Fixed a bug where it slowed targets that were immune to slows. ** Fixed a bug where it would not display a hit particle or play a sound if it hit any target that blocked the slow. * : tooltip has been updated to show that turrets do magic damage. * : ** It now only deals 50% damage to turrets. ** Cooldown increased to 13/12/11/10/9 from 12/11/10/9/8. * has been redesigned: ** Passive: Now restores a flat 4/8/12/16/20 mana with every hit and triple this amount when the hit is against champions instead of removing 2/2.75/3.5/4.25/5% of his opponent max mana and restoring twice that amount to his own mana. ** Active: Upon activating the ability Kassadin gains 7/15/25/38/50 armor penetration for 5 seconds. *** 15 second cooldown. *** 30/40/50/60/70 mana cost. *** Activating this ability counts as a spell cast for the purposes of . * : projectile speed increased to 1150 from 900. * : ** The attack speed effect now stacks and renews instead of being replaced on spell impact. ** Duration lowered to 4 seconds from 5 seconds. * : movement speed bonus reduced to 10/12/14/16/18% from 12/14/16/18/20%. * : splash damage no longer affects turrets. * Fixed a bug where Zilean’s would not prevent Kog'Maw from dying. * : ** Range increased to 575 from 450. ** Fixed a bug where the stun component would not break even if the channel was broken. * Nunu can now more easily any unit, including and . * now displays "Cannot be Disabled!" when it blocks a debuff. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 520 from 505 ** Base armor increased to 21 from 20.1 ** Health per level increased to 87 from 85 * : mana cost changed to 45 at all ranks from 30/35/40/45/50. * : ** Cooldown modified to 12 seconds at all ranks from 20/17.5/15/12.5/10. ** Stun duration changed to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 from 1.5 at all ranks. ** It now properly interacts with spell shields. * : ** Base damage reduced to 4/6/8/10/12 from 6/9/12/15/18. ** Scaling damage reduced to 18/22/26/30/34% from 20/25/30/35/40%. ** Cooldown reduced to 20/19/18/17/16 from 26/24/22/20/18. * : ** It will now apply smoother damage especially against large targets. ** It will now properly interact with spell shields. * : mana cost reduced to 55 from 65. * : mana cost modified to 70/75/80/85/90 from 60/70/80/90/100. * : mana cost modified to 60/65/70/75/80 from 50/60/70/80/90. * can now be more easily cast on any unit, including , , or a well-fed . * : ** Fixed a bug that was causing the cooldown on the tooltip to not be affected by cooldown reduction. ** Fixed a bug where the buff tooltip would display the absorption amount as 0.00 instead of the correct amount. * : aura will no longer persist in the area around Soraka after she is killed. * Fixed a bug where could stun for longer than 2 seconds. * : attacks are no longer subject to dodge or miss chances. * Fixed a bug where s would restore mana even if the target died before the card hit. * : ability power ratio increased to 1.0 from 0.8. * : ** Damage modified to 250/375/500 from 200/350/500. ** Ability power ratios increased to 1.0 from 0.8 (both from Veigar and the target). * Fixed a bug where would grant Veigar ability power even if the target died before the spell hit. * : ** Fixed a bug where replacing an enemy Time Bomb wouldn't cause the deactivation explosion. ** Fixed a bug where replacing your own Time Bomb caused more damage than intended from ability power. ** Fixed a bug where explosion particle occasionally showed over fog of war. ** Fixed a bug where it would occasionally remain on dead units. Items * New : ** +35 Damage, +30 Armor, +14% Lifesteal. ** UNIQUE Passive: 20% chance on attack to deal 500 damage to a minion. ** UNIQUE Active: Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight and lasts for 3 minutes. 3 minute cooldown. * Fixed a bug where was not affecting minions. * Fixed a bug with 's tooltip to correctly show that it grants 15% critical strike. * Fixed a bug where and were not slowing attack speeds. Summoner Spells * now only removes crowd controlling effects, silences and blinds. It no longer removes effects such as damaging debuffs or armor/stat debuffs * : damage per level reduced to 20 from 25. * now increases your movement speed by 225%, diminishing to normal over 12 seconds. General * Champion kill experience decreased by 5%. * Turret damage scaling now begins at 90% instead of 85%. * Turret damage scaling per hit increased to 20% from 15%. * The Nexus and Nexus Turrets now become invulnerable if all of your team's inhibitors respawn. * Inhibitors no longer remain destroyed for successively longer periods - they are always destroyed for 5 minutes now. * : removed global gold and experience rewards. * Normalized the jungle spawns on Summoner's Rift - the Wolf camp now always spawns in the same quadrant as the , and the smaller golem camp will always spawn in the quadrant with . * Team Kills and Enemy Team Kills are now shown underneath the Kill Count bar. * Added tooltips to the Summoner Spells in the scoreboard. * Fixed a bug where Champions could path through walls or appear on the other side when attempting to move. * Fixed several bugs where some passive abilities were not showing up properly in Death Recap. * Fixed a bug where certain particles would appear to drop to the ground before impact. * Fixed several server crashes. * Fixed several client crashes. Skins * Added a glow to 's sword. Category:Patch notes